


Because of a Wrench

by chookine123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Tragedy, Violence, automail engineering, unjustified murder, wrench - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chookine123/pseuds/chookine123





	Because of a Wrench

It was a warm, sunny day in Resembool when the Elric brothers returned. Ed had busted his automail by jacking off too fast, but as far as everyone else was concerned, he got into a fight with Envy. His dick was also extremely sore, but he was too embarrassed to ask for a penis automail at this point in time. 

Winry Rockbell was working on her newest creation when she heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get it Granny!" Winry shouted across the house. She put her notebook down walked to the door with haste. 'There were no automail appointments today, so who would be knocking at the door?' Winry asked herself. Winry opened the door to be greeted by Alphonse, still a seven-foot tall suit of armor, and Ed holding his automail with a sheepish grin. 

Winry's eyes lit up, and she lunged at them and wrapped them in a hug. "I haven't seen you two in almost a year! What happened to writing me or giving me a call every now and then? Why did you guys come back now?" Winry asked the questions in a single breath. 

"Winry, calm the hell down, Breathe, for Truth's sake!" Ed told her with patient amusement. "We couldn't call or write you because we were super busy. You know, military stuff." At this, Winry rolled her eyes. "So, what brings you back to Resembool today?" Winry asked, eyeing the brothers skeptically. 

"Well, you see, brother is having a bit of trouble with his automa-" "WHAT!" Winry shouted as loud as her voice could. She proceeded to take a wrench out of her back pocket and began her assault on Edward. 

It was relentless. She wouldn't let up for a second and continued hitting Ed in the skull with her wrench with all of her strength. "Winry! Stop! Stop!" Al yelled at Winry but was too freaked out to do anything. Winry ignored him and continued until Ed stopped struggling. Blood stained his golden hair, and both of his eyes were swollen shut. 

"Brother, are you alright? Brother? BROTHER!" Al began panicking because Ed showed no indication that he heard him. "WINRY YOU CUNT! YOU KILLED HIM!" Al shouted at her. "He is fine, idiot." Winry scoffed. "Give it time. He'll wake in a couple hours."

A week later was Ed's funeral. "Oh shit sorry Ed." Winry said to Ed's mangled corpse.

A year later, Father sacrificed the country of Amestris, becoming God in the process.


End file.
